


Дом за трассой

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: миди r — nc-17 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Аврор Поттер находит Дом и встает перед нелегким выбором между мертвыми и живыми.





	Дом за трассой

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: “А не слабО гарридрачный кроссовер с "Домом, в котором"”, мат
> 
> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

Движения Поттера механические, как часы.

Тик-так. Вверх-вниз.

Драко даже кажется, что Поттер отсчитывает ровно секунду, задерживаясь губами на головке, затем опускается вниз, заглатывая до упора, и снова отсчитывает секунду. 

Вверх-вниз.

Желание постепенно спадает, но Поттер не замечает даже этого. Он слегка стонет, просто по привычке, и этот звук в сложившейся ситуации звучит как насмешка. Его руки гладят бедра Драко, его губы скользят и скользят по члену, его горячий язык ласкает набухшую вену, его тело — здесь, в этой самой кровати, но мысли Поттера — на другом краю вселенной.

Герой наконец-то в кого-то влюбился?

Почему-то эта мысль приходит на ум первой. Когда Поттер думает о работе, он становится резким, решительным и очень серьезным. Когда размышляет о ненаглядной Грейнджер и ее рыжем дружке — небывало мягким. Но витать в облаках не в его стиле, тем более, когда он в одной кровати с Драко.

Драко считает себя отличным любовником, и еженедельные стоны Поттера подтверждают эту мысль.

— Заканчивай, Поттер. Надоело.

Тот даже не удивляется: просто покорно выпускает член Драко изо рта, вытирает влажные припухшие губы и садится на край кровати. 

Покорный Поттер — этот день нужно запомнить.

Смотреть на него приятно. Поттер невысок и не то чтобы красавец, но его тело каждый раз вызывает страстное желание трахнуть его на ближайшей ровной поверхности. На столах, на диванах, на полу; раздвинуть мускулистые ноги и войти в упругий зад, погладить поджарый живот, прикусить чувствительные соски. Поттер умеет отдавать себя целиком, не притворяясь и не пряча желаний, не стесняясь и не строя из себя невесть что.

Драко усмехается и садится рядом, вытянув ноги. Лезть в душу он не собирается, как и задавать вопросы, просто нужно быть готовым к поиску нового любовника. Перебирать, привыкать, выгонять неугодных, выслушивать скандалы и упреки.

Второго Поттера сыскать будет нелегко.

К черту.

— Да ну тебя к черту, — в сердцах восклицает Драко. — Кто он? 

Поттер мотает головой. 

— Она?

— Кто? — недоуменно спрашивает Поттер и поворачивается к Драко.

Он совсем чужой. В его глазах — отрешенность и нет ни капли того блеска, который появляется каждый раз, когда он приходит в дом Драко на ночь. На мгновение возникает странное желание прикоснуться к его плечу и пообещать, что все будет хорошо.

К черту!

— Проваливай, — холодно говорит Драко, встает и босиком идет на кухню.

Через несколько минут из спальни раздается хлопок аппарации.

***

Вызов поступает неожиданно.

Впрочем, в этом отделе всегда так и бывает: просто в разгар варки зелья прилетает вопиллер, который орет на всю лабораторию, что Драко нужно срочно подняться наверх. Авроры — люди непредсказуемые, и никогда не знаешь, в какой момент понадобится помощь. Иногда Драко прибегает на пустой вызов: либо помощь уже опоздала, либо повреждения настолько серьезны, что раненого переместили в Мунго.

Все уже собрано в чемоданчике. Кровевосстанавливающее, паста для удаления ушибов, сыворотка правды — авроры временами возвращаются не в себе, и для быстрого реагирования применяются не лучшие средства. Драко берет чемоданчик, наказывает домовику помешивать зелье каждые четыре минуты и торопливо поднимается наверх.

Там шум и беготня.

— Не понимаю... — запыхавшись от быстрого шага, растерянно говорит мисс Капот, заламывая руки. — Никаких следов воздействия… Ни ран, ни ушибов, ни повреждения внутренних органов — ничего, мистер Малфой! 

Она работает здесь всего два дня и пока не знает, что это — рутина. Заклинания действуют по разному, и иногда могут понадобиться недели, чтобы выяснить, какое именно колдовство было применено. Крайне редко реальная причина лежит на поверхности. Драко не участвует в расследованиях и порой так и не получает ответов на свои вопросы.

— Давно прибыл?

— Семь минут назад. Аппарировал прямо в свой кабинет и рухнул на пол. Мы обследовали его и предположили…

— Помолчите, — приказывает Драко, и целительница замолкает, кусая губы. Драко не нужны придуманные диагнозы: они сбивают с толку и требуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы докопаться до истинной причины повреждений. — Известно, что случилось?

Целительница на секунду замедляет шаг и растерянно ведет плечом.

— Нет, мистер Малфой… Ничего не понятно. Он был на простом задании в доме для магловских детей-инвалидов. 

Драко с тоской думает, что зря не прихватил второй чемоданчик. Там зелья для более серьезных случаев, чем обычные нападения: дети непредсказуемы, и если взрослый волшебник обычно использует стандартный набор заклинаний, то стихийная детская магия может сделать что угодно.

Целительница притормаживает перед знакомой дверью, вокруг которой собралась толпа любопытных, и Драко чувствует неясное волнение.

Разумеется, Поттер.

Он лежит на диване в окружении трех смутно знакомых магов в аврорской форме, беззаботно задрав одну ногу на спинку и смотря в потолок. Дышит, моргает и улыбается, и Драко на мгновение решает, что вызов ошибочный.

Пока Поттер не начинает смеяться.

Его безумный смех отражается от каждого угла кабинета, раскатывается под высоким потолком и затихает в заваливших стол пергаментах. Поттер умолкает и вновь улыбается, яростно вращая глазами.

Драко передергивается, совсем некстати вспоминая покойную тетку.

— Закройте двери и уберите лишних, — приказывает он, и целительница послушно выбегает из кабинета. Драко подходит к дивану, минуя авроров, и достает палочку из кармана. Она понадобится для обследования, но сейчас он сжимает рукоятку гораздо крепче, чем обычно.

Безумный Герой страшнее любых Темных Лордов.

— Ну и кто тебя так? — ласково интересуется Драко.

Ответа он не получает, да и не ждет. Быстрое обследование не занимает и минуты, целительница была права — никаких повреждений: ни внешних, ни внутренних. Обследование на выявление магического воздействия длится чуть дольше, но и здесь результаты нулевые.

Драко хмурится.

Заклинания никогда не пропадают бесследно, оставляя явный отпечаток воздействия. Но Поттер чист, как младенец, в нем не чувствуется ничего, даже собственной магии.

Он как будто пустой. Живой и мертвый одновременно.

Драко открывает чемоданчик и с удивлением замечает, как дрожат руки.

— Он что-нибудь говорил? — спрашивает он у скорбных застывших фигур.

Авроры оживляются и переглядываются, словно решают, можно ли посвящать посторонних в такие детали.

— Говорил, сэр, — наконец произносит один. — Мистер Поттер сказал: «Дом».

— Дом?

— Так точно.

— Он хотел, чтобы его доставили домой?

Аврор нервно сглатывает.

— Не знаю, сэр. Он сказал, а потом…

— Дом, — внезапно говорит Поттер с дивана, и все вздрагивают. — Он живой. Он живой, Малфой! 

Поттер вновь начинает смеяться, и Драко перекрещивает указательные пальцы. Авроры реагируют быстро и четко по инструкции: трансфигурируют носилки из ближайшего стула, левитируют на них Поттера и исчезают в ярком пламени камина.

Драко выжидает положенные шесть секунд и следует за ними в Мунго.

***

Поттер приходит в себя через три часа.

Он такой же, как обычно, вполне сносно колдует и благодарит колдомедиков и Драко за лечение. Но Драко знает, что лечения никакого не было: диагноз поставить никому так и не удалось. Просто в один момент Поттер как будто оживает и возвращается из другого мира, просит выписку и клянется, что чувствует себя превосходно. Его не отпустят еще как минимум день согласно правилам, и колдомедики вежливо выпроваживают Драко из больницы, обещая приглядеть за важным пациентом так же, как приглядывали бы за своей родней.

Драко возвращается в лабораторию.

Зелье давно испорчено, хотя трудолюбивый домовик продолжает ответственно помешивать мутную жижу. Драко выгоняет его коротким взмахом руки, гасит пламя и устало садится на диван. Внутри грызет смутное чувство тревоги, хотя ничего особенного не произошло: бывали случаи и любопытнее, и страшнее, и с более печальным исходом. Драко не привык переживать за пациентов и забывает о них сразу же, как только те переходят в руки более опытных колдомедиков.

За три часа от койки Поттера он не отошел ни разу.

***

— Взяли за незаконное хранение запрещенных зелий, — говорит Поттер, выкладывая из сумки на стол несколько плотно закупоренных колб и пергамент. — Сопротивлялся, ублюдок, как будто за убийство боялся сесть. Проверь эти, срочно. Желательно сейчас.

— У вас все срочно, — возмущается Драко, расписываясь на пергаменте. — Без исключений.

— Преступников много.

— А людей у меня мало. Мы вчерашний заказ еще даже вскрыть не успели. Либо давайте кого-то на помощь, либо ждите до завтра.

Поттер ухмыляется и садится на край стола. 

— Могу послать к тебе Рона. Он час назад закончил дело и ищет любое новое, лишь бы не заполнять бумаги. Прислать?

Драко посылает его в задницу, надевает маску и перчатки и приступает к работе.

Шумное министерство живет наверху своей жизнью, а в лаборатории почти всегда царит тишина. Единственные нарушители спокойствия здесь — бумсланги, копошащиеся в террариуме, негромко гудящий огонь под котлом и клабберты, изредка пищащие в банках. Новые помощники время от времени приносят радио, утверждая, что с музыкой работа идет веселее, но Драко знает несколько простых заклинаний, способных вывести из строя любую магловскую и магическую технику.

Это его лаборатория и его правила. 

Драко достает из банки клабберта, сажает на стол и легко почесывает за обломанным рогом. Клабберт довольно урчит, зато Поттер предсказуемо зеленеет и пересаживается на стул.

— Ты специально?

— У тебя заляпанные штаны, — наставительно замечает Драко. — Не знаю, из какой помойки ты выполз, а это лабораторный стол.

Поттер внимательно оглядывает себя и торопливо вытирает руки о халат. Теперь ухмыляется Драко.

— Сегодня прибегал твой Уизли в какой-то склизкой дряни. Домовики его даже не пустили, пока не обнесли чарами, так что тебе повезло.

— Нас редко ждут в санитарных условиях, Малфой.

— Вас вообще редко кто ждет.

Поттер меняется в лице и не отвечает, хотя Драко не сказал ничего особенного. 

Драко пожимает плечами и вскрывает одну из принесенных колб. Поттер единственный, кто не раздражает во время работы; любого другого Драко давно выставил бы за дверь. Ему к лицу зеленый лабораторный халат, он наблюдает с интересом и не задает вопросов, для него Зельеварение со школы осталось незнакомой, вдвойне волшебной наукой, доступной только избранным.

Смешно.

Драко капает крохотную каплю маслянистой жидкости на волдырь на лбу клабберта и ждет. Волдырь постепенно наливается красным цветом, клабберт издает жужжащий звук, и Драко делает короткую заметку на пергаменте.

— Ядовитое. Судя по маслянистому составу и характерной желтизне, запрещенный яд крильмара. Процентов на девяносто девять. В остальных, похоже, то же самое, но точнее скажу завтра.

— А сегодня к вечеру не сможешь?

— Смогу, если не стану проверять слизь Уизли. Возможно, это была его собственная желчь при виде меня, а возможно, он умрет от отравления через кожу. 

— Понял, — со вздохом соглашается Поттер, поднимаясь. — Спасибо и на этом. 

— Обращайся.

Поттер уже почти почти доходит до двери, когда Драко, сажая клабберта обратно в банку, неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает:

— Тебе прислали результаты обследования? Уже должны были…

Поттер делает вид, что не слышит, и выходит из лаборатории.

***

Остаток недели его нигде не видно. Поттер не заходит в лабораторию в четверг, хотя обычно в этот день они с Драко обедают вместе в кафе, и не мелькает в длинных коридорах министерства. Зато несколько раз навстречу попадается встревоженный Рон Уизли, но это последний человек, которому Драко стал бы задавать вопросы.

Не приходит Поттер и в субботу.

У него может быть очередная операция, к тому же это далеко не первая суббота, которую они проводят по отдельности. У него может быть масса важных дел и никакого желания заниматься сексом. У него может быть что угодно, но Драко вспоминает отрешенный взгляд и не спит до поздней ночи.

В конце концов он проклинает сам себя, всех гриффиндорцев до пятого колена, весь мир, одевается и аппарирует на Гриммо.

И едва не врезается в сидящего на пороге Поттера.

Дом полыхает светом, освещены вообще все окна, кроме чердака. Слышно кряхтение Кикимера за входной дверью, но сам Поттер никак не реагирует на появление Драко, только слегка сдвигается, освобождая место рядом с собой.

Драко садится.

На улице не холодно, весна вступила в свои права, и на деревьях уже успели появиться первые листья, но Поттер сидит в зимней мантии, и его, кажется, слегка потрясывает.

— Любуешься окрестностями? — спрашивает Драко.

Поттер притворяется истуканом, и через минуту Драко предпринимает еще одну попытку:

— Тебе нужно Успокоительное?

— Ты меня любишь? — одновременно интересуется Поттер, и Драко едва не сваливается с порога.

Это — за гранью, за любыми пределами их обычных тем для разговоров. Они не обсуждают чувства, не обсуждают будущее: у них нет на это ни времени, ни желания.

— Нет, — удивленно говорит Драко. — Это важно?

Поттер не отвечает. Он встает, хватает Драко за руку и волочет в гостиную, приказывая Кикимеру проваливать в другую комнату. Снимает мантию, швыряет ее на пол и начинает раздевать Драко, не заботясь о сохранности вещей. Его действительно трясет, щеки горят огнем, он бездумно тычется в губы Драко своими, кусает за подбородок и сжимает его предплечье так сильно, что рука начинает неметь.

Он совершенно потерян.

Драко перехватывает его ладонь тогда, когда она тянется под пояс его брюк, пытаясь добраться до члена.

— Поттер! 

Требуется еще несколько секунд, пока его взгляд становится более осмысленным. Поттер отворачивается, идет на кухню и залпом выпивает несколько стаканов воды, затем возвращается обратно в гостиную, а Драко шагает следом, как собачонка, потому что сумасшедших нельзя оставлять одних.

— Извини, — наконец произносит Поттер, тяжело заваливаясь на диван. Теперь он действительно пришел в себя, и Драко переводит дух. 

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Мне не нужен колдомедик.

— Я спрашиваю тебя не как колдомедик, — раздраженно говорит Драко и тут же добавляет, противореча сам себе: — Какой диагноз тебе поставили в Мунго?

Поттер закрывает глаза.

— Нервное истощение.

— Оно не влияет на магические способности.

— Нервное истощение на фоне кратковременной потери магических способностей.

Драко устал.

— В следующий раз придумай что-нибудь более реальное, — советует он, подбирая с пола свою мантию и поправляя разорванный рукав рубашки. — Не болей.

И аппарирует, от злости едва не промахиваясь мимо дома.

***

Поттер пропадает окончательно. Весь отдел стоит на ушах, даже в лабораторию то и дело заглядывают авроры под выдуманными предлогами, невзначай интересуясь алиби Драко на всю прошлую неделю. Об их недоотношениях всем известно, их отдел — довольно небольшой, и особо ничего не утаишь.

Драко вывешивает предупреждающую табличку, блокирует двери и приступает в исследованиям. Глизни — прелестнейшие модные существа, их раковину раскрашивают в разные цвета, облепляют драгоценными камнями и продают за сумасшедшие деньги, но мода — бездумная тварь, которой все равно на безопасность. В последнее время все чаще происходят случаи серьезных отравлений владельцев глизней в собственных домах, хотя те клянутся, что их любимцы и близко не были замечены рядом с кухней.

Яд этих улиток — уникальный для каждой особи. Драко осторожно переворачивает мертвого глизня, стараясь не повредить полуиссохшую подошву, подцепляет раковину скальпелем — и тогда в лаборатории появляется Поттер.

Рука скользит от неожиданности, и раковина трескается на части. 

— Правилами запрещено аппарировать в лабораторию, — сухо говорит Драко. Слава Салазару, сам глизень не поврежден. — Надо опять настроить на тебя вредноскоп.

— Правилами запрещено отсасывать друг другу в подсобках, — парирует Поттер, снова садясь на стол. — Но когда нас это останавливало?

— Нигде не видел подобного пункта.

— Потому что они не верят, что кто-то на это решится.

Драко возвращает глизня в раствор и внимательно оглядывает Поттера. Он растрепан, похудел, всегда сочные губы потрескались, щеки осунулись и побледнели. Зато глаза теперь размером с пол-лица.

Драко вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что скучал.

— Тебя разыскивают, — говорит он. — Все и везде. Даже Грейнджер приходила с визитом.

— Я знаю. — В голосе — ни капли раскаяния. — Напишу ей потом. 

— А меня подозревают в твоем особо жестоком убийстве.

Поттер отмахивается.

— Не важно. Слушай, Малфой… Что ты можешь сказать о жизни после смерти?

Поттер улыбается, но Драко знает его слишком давно, почти всю сознательную жизнь, чтобы поверить в такое показное равнодушие. 

Он снимает перчатки и опирается руками на стол.

— Ты решил удариться в философию? Это не твое.

— Я серьезно.

Это видно и без пояснений.

— Ничего не знаю, — честно говорит Драко. — Невозможно провести исследования в этой области. Единственный разумный маг, который побывал там с билетом в обратный конец, — ты, и то я до сих пор думаю, что это были галлюцинации при клинической смерти.

— А привидения?

— А привидения — это не жизнь после смерти, а существование отпечатка души. Они даже не могут ответить на вопрос, что с ними происходит.

— А картины?

Драко усмехается.

— Это вообще ничто. Так же, как и души, возвращенные с помощью воскрешающего камня, — предваряя новый вопрос, добавляет он. — Они не живые люди в обычном понимании этого слова.

— А… — начинает Поттер, прищурившись, и на мгновение его голос срывается. — Изнанка?

Такое определение по отношению к смерти Драко слышит впервые. Он берет палочку, задает вопрос и призывает из библиотеки нужную книгу.

Ничего не происходит. 

Значит, это не велено знать даже их отделу, но теперь Драко заинтригован.

— Никогда не встречал такого, — признается он. — Что это?

Поттер встает со стола и начинает ходить из угла в угол. С его ботинок сыпется грязь, он вообще весь какой-то помятый и неопрятный, но даже не слишком умные домовики вряд ли стали делать бы ему замечание в таком состоянии.

Драко тем более молчит.

— Я слышал такое раньше только однажды, — произносит Поттер, замирая возле бурлящего котла. Забывшись, он глубоко втягивает носом яркий запах розы, и Драко мимолетно думает, что сейчас Поттер был на волосок от удушья. — После смерти Сириуса.

— Он погиб в Арке.

— Да, — деловито соглашается Поттер. — Он погиб в Арке, но что там — за Аркой? 

Это никому не известно. Арка — могущественный артефакт, который за много веков так никто и не смог уничтожить. А уж попасть внутрь и вернуться тем более никому не удавалось.

Поттер никогда не интересовался подобным, утверждая, что ему хватило всего этого сполна в годы войны. Но что-то поменялось. Что-то всегда меняется, с сожалением думает Драко, и редко это что-то бывает к добру.

— Зачем тебе это, Поттер?

Он не отвечает и вновь начинает ходить по лаборатории. Драко устает следить за ним и просто смотрит на выбитый в стене огромный знак министерства, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа.

— Потому что я нашел другой путь за Арку, — наконец произносит Поттер. — Через Дом. Возможно. Или нет.

Он говорит это так просто и беззаботно, как будто нашел другую дорогу домой вместо старой и собирается исследовать ее прямо сейчас.

Драко неожиданно становится холодно.

— Другой путь за Арку — это яд, — возражает он, пряча озябшие руки в карманы халата. — Могу предложить тебе любой из известных. Результат будет один.

— Нет, — с досадой кидает Поттер, трет лицо и тяжело говорит: — Они знают, как оттуда вернуться. Должны знать, потому что они возвращались. Не все, но те, кто умеет.

— Кто?

— Дети. 

— Какие еще дети, Поттер?

— Которым миллион лет.

Драко не успевает задать очередной вопрос, потому что Поттер вдруг встряхивается, как после долгой спячки, и воодушевленно продолжает:

— Когда погиб Сириус, кто-то сказал: «Ушел на изнанку». Я тогда не слушал, мне было не до этого, но когда я попал к ним… Они никогда не признаются, что знают, как это сделать, они умеют притворяться детьми как никто другой, у них другая магия, но у меня есть то, что нужно им. Не им. Ему. Дому.

Мифический «Дом» пугает. Драко не знает, что это и где это, но то, как Поттер произносит это слово, заставляет сжиматься внутренности.

Он говорит про живое существо.

— Другая магия? — переспрашивает Драко. — Как это понимать?

— Я не знаю, — признается Поттер. — Она просто… другая. Не наша. Вообще чужая, но мою магию она впитала без труда.

Драко начинает сердиться, подозревая, что Поттер просто пытается выставить его идиотом.

— «Не нашей» магии не бывает.

— Бывает! — упрямо говорит Поттер, повышая голос. — Она не слушается меня. Она сильнее, Малфой. Сопротивляется и выгоняет меня оттуда.

— Оттуда? Из какого-то дома?

— Из Дома. 

— В котором есть другой путь за Арку?

— Я полагаю, да.

В банке надрывно пищит клабберт, и Драко вздрагивает от неожиданности. Все это — какое-то безумие, Поттер говорит о том, о чем никогда не писали в книгах и не рассказывали на уроках, это чужой мир, и этот мир кажется Драко враждебным, хотя он даже не верит в его существование.

Поттер подходит ближе, совсем близко, и в его глазах столько решимости, что Драко чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Я могу показать тебе, — вкрадчиво говорит Поттер. Он протягивает руку и застывает, позволяя Драко самому принять решение.

В лаборатории бездна неоконченных дел, Поттер несет бред, его разыскивает весь отдел и все друзья и знакомые. Драко обвинят в бездействии, в нарушении сотни правил и пятидесяти указов и перестанут идти навстречу в излишних поставках компонентов. Но глаза Поттера по-прежнему полны решимости, и Драко внезапно понимает, что если они не пойдут вместе, Поттер уйдет один.

И вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется.

Драко снимает халат, вешает его на спинку стула, протягивает руку и чувствует резкий рывок в районе пупка.

***

Дом стоит в окружении обычных белых многоэтажек, гораздо новее, чем он сам, и создает скорее гнетущее, чем пугающее ощущение. Драко, пройдя мимо неказистого серого здания, даже не заметил бы его среди пятен пустырей, и совершенно точно здесь нет следов какой-либо магии.

Даже Нора Уизли гораздо более ухожена.

— Сколько ему лет? — без особого интереса спрашивает Драко.

— Не знаю, — тихо отвечает Поттер. — Много. Идем.

Они переходят через трассу, через грязный, заваленный каким-то хламом двор и останавливаются перед входной дверью. Поттер ступает уверенно, как будто уже не единожды бывал внутри, стучит тоже уверенно, и через мгновение Драко получает подтверждение своим мыслям:

— А, это опять вы, мистер Смит, — скупо говорит сухой мужик с мохнатыми пятнистыми бровями. 

Он скучающе отходит в сторону, позволяя им войти, и безразлично машет рукой куда-то вверх. 

— Проверяйте. Только постарайтесь производить поменьше шума.

Внутри дом такой же серый, как и снаружи: не за что зацепиться взглядом. Пахнет какой-то дезинфекцией и едой, где-то слышны голоса, стуки, звон посуды и далекий лай собак, и пока Драко осматривается, мужик успевает исчезнуть.

— «Опять вы, мистер Смит?» Что ты им наплел? 

— Не помню, — пожимая плечами, говорит Поттер, — ерунду какую-то. Что-то про вспышки заболеваний в районе или что-то такое.

— Ты подделал удостоверение колдомедика?

Поттер улыбается, снова берет Драко за руку и тащит за собой.

— Какого-то специалиста. Хотя мне кажется, ему было все равно, кого впускать в себя. 

Звучит странно, словно Поттер опять говорит про сам дом.

Они поднимаются по лестнице, облупленной и пустынной, с вмятинами от следов множества ног. Рядом со скрипом проезжает ржавый зарешеченный лифт, но внутри никого нет. Место кажется давно заброшенным, здесь вообще как будто живут одни голоса и мужик с пятнистыми бровями.

На втором этаже — все та же пустота. Длинный коридор с дверями, дверями и еще дверями — бесконечная череда деревянных одинаковых дверей. Окон нет, лампочки горят через одну, тускло освещая ляпистые разрисованные стены, и Драко невольно поеживается.

— Здесь живут дети?

Поттер едва заметно кивает. Он идет вперед, все так же крепко цепляясь за руку Драко, открывает ближайшую дверь и заходит внутрь. Драко уверен, что там — не очень большое помещение, потому что коридор слишком широк, чтобы между стен дома уместилось что-то еще, кроме него, однако там неожиданно оказывается еще один коридор.

Но у длинного прямого здания не было пристроек.

Поттер заливисто смеется.

— Я так и думал, — отсмеявшись, весело произносит он. — Он опять не пускает меня в комнаты. Упертый какой, а.

Теперь он точно говорит о самом доме.

Во втором коридоре нет ничего — ни окон, ни дверей, ни ламп. Здесь пахнет краской, в самом конце виден тусклый просвет между стенами, под ногами — завалы темной грязи, и Драко достает палочку, чтобы осветить путь.

— Люмос, — уверенно говорит он, и кончик палочки мигает крошечным огоньком.

Свет живет всего долю секунды и растворяется в сумрачной пустоте. Заклинание — простейшее, и Драко чертыхается сквозь зубы.

— Люмос!

Поттер снова смеется.

— Не старайся, — советует он. — Здесь свои правила.

— У Люмоса есть только одно правило — светить, — раздраженно говорит Драко. — Люмос!

Вокруг по-прежнему темнота. 

— Люмос! Ну же!

— Идем, — без прежнего веселья говорит Поттер. — Стоять на одном месте здесь точно не нужно.

— Почему?

— Просто не нужно. 

Драко предпочитает поверить на слово, потому что без магии сразу же становится неуютно. 

Они идут вперед, и вперед, и вперед — так много шагов, что, по расчетам, просвет уже давно должен быть приблизиться. Но он словно замирает на месте, и вообще все затихает и застывает вокруг, только под ногами хрустит что-то, в природу чего Драко старается не вникать.

— Мне нравится, — говорит вдруг Поттер, нарушая молчание. — Он упрямый — как ты. Но я все равно найду к нему подход — как и к тебе.

Драко не уверен, что это лучшая тема для разговоров в этом странном месте, но молчать — еще хуже.

— Это я нашел к тебе подход, — напоминает он. — Когда вылечил после ранения.

Поттер усмехается.

— Не такое уж оно было и сильное, — говорит он. — Особенно для таких стонов, как я тогда издавал.

— Дыра в груди — это не сильное ранение? — удивляется Драко. Он хочет спросить, что же тогда для Поттера считается серьезной раной, но в этот момент под ногами пищит и по ботинку пробегает что-то маленькое и очень резвое, стремясь быстрее скрыться в темноте.

Драко передергивается от отвращения, спотыкается ногой об ногу — и вылетает прямо в просвет.

Еще секунду назад до него было не меньше десятка шагов, но просвет появляется в отрыве от любой логики, выпрыгивает в лицо небольшим холлом, заставляя зажмуриться от непривычно яркого света. Когда Драко открывает глаза, то в первую очередь видит солнце за пыльным стеклом и белые стены соседних зданий.

А затем — мальчишку.

— Неможетбыть, — в одно слово выдыхает Поттер.

Мальчишка стоит совсем близко, у угла возле стены, странно повернув голову — как будто прислушивается к каким-то звукам, доступным ему одному. Поначалу он кажется совсем маленьким, но когда Драко подходит на шаг ближе, оказывается, что это подросток, может, двенадцати, а может, шестнадцати лет: черные грязные волосы закрывают слишком большую часть его лица, чтобы можно было определить точнее. Он невероятно худой, и рубашка на его спине, явно с чужого плеча, только добавляет ему хрупкости.

В нем нет ничего ни опасного, ни страшного, но Поттер вдруг сжимает руку так, что хрустят суставы пальцев.

Мальчишка поворачивает голову. Его глаза — холодные, пустые и белесые, давно мертвые, а может, никогда и не видевшие света. Они смотрят сквозь Драко, куда-то за его спину, вызывая зудящее желание обернуться и убедиться, что там никого нет.

— Вы чужие, — уверенно произносит мальчишка, едва шевеля губами. 

Они измазаны чем-то белым, чем-то, до ужаса похожим на шпаклевку на стене за ним, и Драко перестает об этом думать.

— Мы ищем путь на Изнанку, — отвечает Поттер с беспокойством. — Ты знаешь, как его найти?

Мальчишка улыбается. Улыбка у него странная, словно искусственная, приготовленная специально для таких вот незваных гостей.

— Туда нет хода чужим, — бесцветно говорит он, отрываясь от стены. Он делает всего шаг, сворачивает из холла в коридор — и наступает абсолютная тишина.

Когда Драко через секунду выглядывает из-за угла, пытаясь убедиться, что слепой мальчишка дойдет самостоятельно, коридор совершенно пуст. 

— Это невозможно, — ошарашенно бормочет Драко. — Поттер, куда он делся?

— Ушел, — расстроено отвечает Поттер. — Они всегда уходят от меня. Даже на улице умудряются пропадать. 

— Кто это такой?

Поттер дергает губами.

— Слепой.

Это Драко знает и так, достаточно было один раз взглянуть в его глаза, которые, уверен Драко, будут сниться ему до конца жизни. Вопросы не успевают сформироваться в голове, один накрывает другой, третий перебивает четвертый, он не знает, с чего начать спрашивать, — а Поттер уже шагает дальше, цепко держа руку.

Снова наваливается сумрак. Драко оглядывается назад, но просвета за спиной больше нет, только голые стены, исписанные разномастными надписями и разрисованные диковинными животными — те самые стены, что минуту назад белели новой краской.

Двери в конце коридора тоже нет, или слишком темно, чтобы ее разглядеть.

— ...раз я бродил здесь почти три дня, — рассказывает Поттер, и становится понятно, что за шумом в ушах Драко прослушал начало. — Коридоры, коридоры, коридоры — и ни одной комнаты. Красные коридоры, синие, зеленые, прозрачные, в щелях на улицу, только отремонтированные — на любой вкус. И чем дальше стараешься пройти, тем быстрее оказываешься в начале. Аппарация не работает, Патронуса не вызвать, стену не сломать. Он как будто сосал мои силы, а когда я ему надоел, вышвырнул меня вон. Без магии и мозгов. Помнишь?

Он опять говорит про Дом. 

Драко с ужасом понимает, что даже в уме произнес это слово с большой буквы.

— Ты точно без мозгов, Поттер, — со злостью цедит он. — Это просто дом. Обычный детский дом. Может быть, здесь есть маг, который сделал коридоры больше или наложил заклинание какой-нибудь потери ориентации в пространстве. 

— Ты обвешан защитными амулетами, — вяло возражает Поттер. — Как и я.

— И ходы в стенах, — не слушая, продолжает Драко, закипая еще больше, — через один из которых ушел тот пацан. И защита от аппарации и магии в целом. Значит, тут точно живет обычный маг, один из нас, и…

В стене появляется дверь.

Драко слишком зол, чтобы пугаться, дверь такая же заляпанная красками, как и стены, и издалека вполне могла сливаться с ними в один рисунок. Он рывком открывает ее, ожидая увидеть новый коридор, но за дверью — небольшой школьный класс, совершенно обычный, даже скучный. Парты выстроены в неровные ряды. На стенах — все та же побелка, а за окнами — все то же яркое солнце и белые дома. Хилые растения чахнут в кадках под батареями. Единственный новый предмет в кабинете — добротный деревянный учительский стол, разительно отличающийся от кособоких старых парт.

За ним восседает новый мальчишка.

Этот совсем иной, чем встреченный в коридоре, и при взгляде на него злость постепенно стихает, зато появляется желание улыбнуться. Мальчишка сидит в магловской инвалидной коляске, но при этом как ни в чем не бывало дергает ногой. В зубах — трубка, из которой валит дым. Его коляска до смешного нелепа, как и многослойная одежда: и то, и другое обвешано значками, колокольчиками, бусами и другими побрякушками, которые позвякивают при каждом ударе ноги о ступеньку коляски. Стол перед ним завален всевозможным хламом, который он перебирает тонкими, ужасно грязными пальцами с короткими вздохами удовольствия. 

Он не сразу слышит шум, но после осторожного покашливания Поттера поворачивает кудлатую голову, смотрит на Драко, затем — на Поттера, широко распахивает глаза и резво крутит колеса коляски в их сторону.

— Потерянные души! — с восторгом орет он, подъезжая ближе. Бусины и колокольчики захлебываются переливами. — Ужасно, ужасно! Потрясающая история, надо будет рассказать Курильщику! Да только он опять скажет, что я сочиняю, и пойдет ныть к драгоценному Черному... Нашли утешителя, одной рукой гладит, другой душит!.. Потерянные, надо же, какая удача! Так легко уйти, но как найти дорогу обратно? Кто знает? Никто не знает. Слепой наверняка знает, но разве от него когда услышишь хоть слово! А попробуй сам объясни — так ограничат тремя предложениями и еще потом и возмущаются, почему ничего не ясно! А как помогать — так сразу Табаки, и с вопросами все к Табаки, даже не дадут спокойно перебрать собственное имущество! Только что проку в вопросах, когда никому не нужен ответ? 

Драко отступает на шаг, потому что коляска приближается вплотную, едва не наезжая на ноги. Бусинки звенят все громче и громче, и их звук кажется уже не смешным, а зловещим, вводя в тягучее состояние оцепенения. Поттер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но мальчишка трещит, не умолкая:

— Вот так ходят и ходят, одному то дай, другому это! А самим решать да думать — это нет, кинь в них готовый ответ, выведи, разжуй и объясни! А что блуждать, бери да пользуйся, когда все есть, но ведь всем нужно то, чего нет! Достать и объять необъятное! А потом, — он смотрит на Драко снизу вверх, и на быстрое, почти неуловимое мгновение его глаза становятся старыми и очень усталыми, словно ему много, много лет, — заканчивается время и все начинают жалеть о прошлом!

Он резко вскидывает руку, и Драко отшатывается, таща за собой назад и Поттера. Но мальчишка всего лишь захлопывает дверь прямо у них перед носом.

— Не забудьте зонты, — невпопад говорит он из-за двери.

Звон бусин еще долго стоит в ушах. 

— Интересно, — задумчиво говорит Поттер, опираясь спиной на стену. — Раньше он не давал мне общаться ни с кем. Значит ли это, что он поддается?

Драко это вовсе не интересно, потому что коридор совсем не тот же самый, из которого они ступили в класс две минуты назад. Тот, разрисованный и ляпистый, пропадает в небытие вместе с дверью, и вокруг опять голые белые стены. Нет ни ламп, ни свечей, ни окон, но в коридоре все равно гораздо светлее, чем было раньше. 

Гнетущее чувство возвращается, подкрадывается липким потом со спины, и единственное, что Драко действительно интересно, — это как вернуться домой.

Именно так он и спрашивает.

— Не знаю, — с таким удивлением отвечает Поттер, словно и не задумывался над этим. — В прошлый раз он выкинул меня сам.

— И какова вероятность остаться здесь навсегда? 

Поттер недоуменно ведет плечом.

— Никакой. Зачем мы ему нужны?

Эта мысль захватывает сознание настолько, что отступает даже страх. Драко вдруг думает, кто стал бы его искать, пропади он в этом самом коридоре. Близких друзей давно нет, родители живут своей жизнью, отдел найдет другого сотрудника, и даже Поттер вряд ли бы стал долго печалиться. Последнее почему-то тревожит сильнее всего, хотя в данный момент это точно не большая из проблем.

Только сейчас Драко понимает, что они опять куда-то идут, и потолок вдалеке поблескивает бирюзовым цветом.

Но чем ближе они подступают, тем свечение становится тусклее, зато на обшарпанной поверхности потолка все ярче вырисовывается странное животное. Драко задирает голову и рассматривает то ли собаку, то ли дракона — скорее, все же дракона, но самого нелепого из всех, что Драко видел в своей жизни. Его передние лапы венчают длинные острые когти, а по спине пробегает ряд размазанных неловкой рукой художника зубчиков. Окончательно уродуют рисунок вырезанные чем-то острым разводы, сливающиеся снизу в одну закругленную царапину, и дыра в голове, похожая на глаз, из которой торчит мелкий камешек.

Никакого света нет и в помине. 

— Дракон, — ошеломленно шепчет Поттер, привставая на цыпочки. — Почему дракон? Это для тебя? Но почему?

Драко не знает и не хочет знать, ему хватило вопросов, он просто хочет уйти.

Но дракон смотрит сверху вниз своим единственным уродливым глазом, надменно и с отвращением, прибивая Драко к месту и не давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Дракон грозит длинными когтями и обнаженными клыками и скалится узкой щелью пасти. Серый потолок вокруг него затуманивается, оставляя перед глазами только рисунок, вокруг все застывает в безмолвии, а по шее пробегает дуновение ледяного ветра.

Дому они не нравятся, вдруг приходит в голову посторонняя мысль.

Он — живой, он везде, это его территория и его правила. Он не звал Драко в свой обособленный мир, не звал Поттера и пока еще терпит их, но скоро и его терпение кончится. 

Драко вспоминает себя в собственной лаборатории и даже не пытается осуждать.

— Это послание, — медленно и тягуче произносит кто-то, и этот кто-то — сам Драко. — Но не для меня.

Поттер давится воздухом и хрипло переспрашивает:

— Что? 

Ответа у Драко нет. Губы не подчиняются, мысли не подчиняются, все словно чужое, и Драко не в силах этому сопротивляться.

Он тонет в густом мареве, во взгляде дракона и никак не может всплыть.

— Кто вы? — грубо интересуются за спиной.

Поттер стремительно оборачивается, вырывая свою руку из руки Драко. Наваждение тут же спадает, дракон вновь становится старым, потрескавшимся и нелепым рисунком, и дом по-прежнему — всего лишь обычный дом.

Желание бежать сильно как никогда.

— Где выход? — так же грубо спрашивает Драко у нового мальчишки.

Этот — самый обыкновенный, хоть и здоровый бугай, явно увлекающийся спортом. С коротким ежиком белых волос. Драко уже тошнит от белого, тошнит от мальчишек, но, слава Салазару, вместо болтовни тот просто кивает коротко стриженной головой вправо и смотрит на них, как на идиотов.

Коридор вокруг полон дверей, шума, запахов дезинфекции и готовящейся еды. Наверху — обычный серый потолок с мигающими через одну лампами.

Драко хватает Поттера и тянет на выход, стремясь быстрее вырваться на свободу. Поттер и не сопротивляется, просто молча бежит следом, перепрыгивая через ступеньки стоптанной лестницы и дальше, за входную дверь.

Во дворе вовсю хлещет дождь.

***

— Туда нет хода чужим, — задумчиво бормочет Поттер себе под нос. — Но он не отрицал, что сама Изнанка — существует. Это уже хоть что-то. Это даже больше, чем…

Драко не слушает и понемногу приходит в себя.

Вокруг все привычное, пищат родные клабберты, мирно спят бумсланги. Драко на всякий случай колдует простые заклинания, проводит ладонью по гладкой стенке котла, оглядывает потолок, но все так, как и было раньше.

Кроме времени.

— Мы были там восемь часов, — говорит Драко без особого удивления. Усталость накатывает такая, что на другие эмоции сил не остается. — Хотя на самом деле прошло…

— Минут двадцать, — громко перебивает Поттер, вскакивая со стула. Его глаза горят нездоровым блеском, и, кажется, он опять начинает сходить с ума. — Малфой, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Изнанка действительно существует, то есть все, что я прочитал на их стенах, — правда! Надо вернуться туда и попробовать…

— Заткнись, — перебивает в свою очередь Драко. — Просто заткнись. Закрой свой рот на минуту и дай мне подумать.

Тот даже не слышит, просто начинает наворачивать круги вокруг лаборатории, продолжая что-то невнятно бормотать. Драко тоже думает, но концы не сходятся с концами и полная картина никак не вырисовывается.

Коридоры можно свалить на мага. Заклинание не должно быть таким уж и редким, если поискать; Драко уже поднимает палочку, чтобы призвать из библиотеки книги, — и передумывает.

Странные дети выглядели реально, даже более чем, но могли просто играть свои роли. Для кого? С какой целью? Поттер тоже болен реально, но он однажды пережил клиническую смерть, поэтому странности его поведения вполне объяснимы. Необъяснимы только три вещи: потерянное время, высосанная на время магия Поттера и слова, которые произнес Драко без собственного ведома.

Кто-то влез в голову. Империус? Легилименция? Что-то более сложное?

Драко касается амулетов на шее. Они могли испортиться от чужого вмешательства, но это не происходит бесследно: они сгорают не только внутренне, но и внешне, опаляя кожу в последней отчаянной попытке защитить хозяина. Но сейчас, по крайней мере на ощупь, они вполне целы.

Драко подходит к зеркалу, внимательно осматривает каждый из трех амулетов и убеждается в своей правоте.

Вопросов становится еще больше.

«Другая магия», — сказал Поттер, и почему-то эти слова больше не звучат бессмысленно. 

Драко садится на диван и пытается представить себе иную, отличную от родной магию. Скудной фантазии хватает только на то, чтобы вообразить летящего дракона с одним глазом и волшебной палочкой в когтях, и Драко поспешно отгоняет от себя его образ.

Голова разрывается от боли, нужно встать и достать зелье из шкафчика, но вместо этого он говорит:

— Рассказывай, Поттер.

Тот наконец-то останавливается.

— Что?

— Все, — твердо приказывает Драко. — С самого начала.

— Да нечего особо... — говорит Поттер и осекается под пристальным взглядом Драко. 

Ему не отвертеться, не в этот раз; он и сам в конце концов понимает это, вздыхает, садится рядом на диван и складывает руки на коленях, как прилежный ученик. 

— С самого начала… С самого начала меня послали туда на задание. Где-то с месяц назад. Группа наших была рядом по другому заданию, и кто-то заметил, что Дом фонит.

— Не говори так, — просит Драко. Поттер удивленно наклоняет голову к плечу, и Драко с отвращением поясняет: — Ты говоришь про него, как…

И теряется. Как будто называешь по имени? Как будто он действительно живой? Это глупо произносить вслух, это всего лишь обычное слово; Драко отмахивается и уточняет:

— Засекли магический след?

— Да, — соглашается Поттер. — Слабый, но все же решили проверить. Никто не был готов к тому, что будут сложности, поэтому в первый раз мне просто выдали удостоверение какого-то магловского специалиста по окружающей среде и послали проверить Дом изнутри.

— И?

— И ничего. Меня пустил этот мужик, я прошел, заглянул в комнаты, но там было пусто. Завалы новой мебели, какие-то коробки с вещами. Столовая еще не достроена, бассейн только начали возводить. Никто там не жил, и никакого магического следа и близко не было.

— Но?..

— Но это-то и было странно, — возбужденно говорит Поттер. — Когда меня посылали, сказали, что там постоянно проживают дети-инвалиды, и просили быть тактичнее. Но если они проживали — то где? Единственное место, где я не был, — это чердак, но не могли же они разместить детей на колясках на чердаке!

Он переводит дух, откидывается на спинку дивана и продолжает:

— Я не нашел того мужика, который открыл мне двери, поэтому когда вернулся в отдел, уточнил: точно ли там проживает больше одного человека? Меня уверили, что да, что во дворе там видели детей, собак, какие-то шалаши. Но Малфой — там не было никаких шалашей, там и двора-то не было, одна груда досок!

— Может, это был не…

— Это был тот дом, — уверенно перебивает Поттер. — Тот дом, тот мужик, все то — да только в нем никого больше не было. Я удивился и решил проверить еще раз.

— И?

Поттер разводит руками в стороны.

— Там было полным-полно жильцов. И дети, и собаки, и взрослые, и даже в Больничном крыле лежало несколько человек. Все стало старым и облупленным, только бассейн все еще строился. Я подумал, что спятил, или что там работает какой-то неведомый маховик времени. Но тогда фонило бы так, что сикль цена моей работе, если бы я этого не почувствовал. И я наведался туда еще раз следующей ночью. В мантии-невидимке.

Драко помимо воли поеживается. Дом и днем — не слишком приятное место, а уж ночью и вовсе мало радости оказаться там в одиночестве.

— Я прошел по коридорам всех трех этажей и даже влез на чердак, — чуть тише говорит Поттер, смотря на свои руки. — Было тихо, все спали по комнатам. Ничего такого, за что можно зацепиться, одни крысы, кошки и валяющийся на полу потерянный хлам. И только потом я обратил внимание на…

Он замолкает, не отводя взгляда от рук, и Драко поторапливает:

— На что?

— На надписи. Там было много надписей, Малфой. Послания, послания, послания — одно под другим, стертые и новые, появляющиеся там, где я только что проходил, и исчезающие там, где я хотел их перечитать. Я едва не проморгал тот момент, когда все начали просыпаться, потому что читал всю ночь и пытался понять... о чем они говорят. 

— Надписи?

— Ты бы понял, о чем я, если бы видел их. Они странные, как и эти дети. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про другую магию? Она там повсюду, даже в словах. Особенно в словах! Мерлин, да там одно слово стоит тысячи произнесенных мной и тобой! Эти послания ужасают, в них слишком много и в то же время ничего нет, если не стараться искать между строк.

Он верит в то, что говорит; Драко пытается усмехнуться, но смешок застревает посреди горла. Поттер все же замечает это и раздраженно мотает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, потому что не читал. 

— Они угрожают детям? Эти надписи?

Поттер смотрит так, словно Драко сморозил невероятную глупость.

— Это они их и пишут, Малфой! Ты же видел их… Слепого… Та… Как он сказал?

— Табаки.

— Табаки! — горячо восклицает Поттер. — Разве ты не заметил, что они — другие? Это их рук дело!

Драко пожимает плечами, и Поттер вскакивает с дивана.

— Я долго думал о каждой надписи, Малфой! Там было много ерунды вроде встреч и собраний, но некоторые вещи… Некоторые вещи не давали мне покоя. И там было про Изнанку, скупо, всего пару строк. Тогда я вспомнил Сириуса и те слова... Понять было сложно, и через пару дней я вернулся, чтобы попытаться переговорить с кем-то из детей.

Несмотря на предупреждающую табличку, в дверь стучат, и Поттер немедленно умолкает. В лаборатории наступает глубокая тишина; стук раздается еще дважды, эхом отражаясь от стен, затем незваный посетитель наконец убирается прочь.

Поттер смотрит на дверь несколько секунд, затем вполголоса продолжает:

— Я нашел во дворе безрукого мальчика и попытался выведать хоть что-то об Изнанке, но он посоветовал мне провериться у врача и ушел. И тут же, Малфой, объявили карантин, и всех детей загнали в Дом! Я пытался попасть туда еще несколько раз, но каждый раз там был чертов карантин, или все уезжали на каникулы в середине учебного года, или он опять только строился и там никто не проживал — да только я видел, что они смотрят на меня из окон комнат, наблюдают и изучают так же, как изучает сам Дом! Я пытался аппарировать в холл, но Дом меня просто не впустил! И тогда я вновь решил воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой.

Драко понимающе кивает.

— Зацикленность на какой-то идее, Поттер, может являться предвестником…

— Мне не нужен колдомедик! — орет Поттер, окончательно выходя из себя. — Ты просто не слышишь, о чем я тебе говорю! Ты не чувствуешь его так, как я! В конце концов я попал туда и бродил по этим коридорам, Малфой, и в тот раз я внимательно читал все, что видел, каждое слово, каждую букву! Они знают про Изнанку! Они могут уходить в другой мир, я не знаю, как, я не знаю, как они могут возвращаться, но они могут! И я обязательно все выясню, потому что это — единственный способ помочь Сириусу, если ему еще можно помочь!..

Все встает на свои места: и потерянность Поттера, и его зацикленность на Доме… доме. Он до сих пор винит себя, в чем сам не раз признавался, и наконец-то нашел способ попытаться искупить свою вину. 

Никакие логические доводы не сломают механизм его защиты.

Драко не успевает обдумать, насколько все это плохо, потому что Поттер угрожающе добавляет:

— Но он не сможет прятать их от меня вечно, Малфой! У меня есть, что предложить ему взамен. Я могу дать им то, чего у них нет: нормальную жизнь. Физическое исцеление. Может быть, не всем, но кому-то точно удастся помочь.

На сей раз хватает всего две секунды, чтобы понять весь идиотизм его предложения.

— Ты хочешь вылечить этих детей магией? — с изумлением спрашивает Драко, поддаваясь вперед. — Рассказать про наш мир? Маглам?

Поттер кивает и прищуривается.

— И мне нужна будет твоя помощь как колдомедика.

Они оба замолкают и долго смотрят друг на друга. Напряжение протягивается между ними невидимой струной, и чувствуется нарастающее беспокойство Поттера, хотя сам он стоит не моргая, не шевелясь и не подавая вообще никаких признаков жизни. 

В голове у Драко — звенящая пустота. 

— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Блядь, конечно, нет! За это посадят и тебя, и меня! У тебя даже нет никаких доказательств, что там происходит… хоть что-то, а у меня нет ни малейшего желания гнить в Азкабане из-за чьих-то бредовых фантазий! Поттер, ты вообще понимаешь, насколько это незаконно?

Поттер отмирает. На его лице расползается такая же кривая искусственная улыбка, как была у встреченного в коридоре слепого подростка.

— Я так и думал, — безразлично кидает он. — Стоило ли… Ладно, Малфой. Извини, что отнял твое время.

И исчезает раньше, чем Драко успевает открыть рот.

***

Поттер опять пропадает.

На сей раз никто не ходит и ничего не спрашивает, но в столовой поговаривают, что он попросил отпуск и смылся неизвестно куда на неопределенное время. Другие говорят, что ему дали секретное задание на другом конце света, третьи — что он совсем болен и лежит в Мунго. Складки на лбу Уизли становятся глубже, он долго смотрит в окно на совсем уже зеленые деревья, затем переступает через себя и подсаживается к Драко за стол.

Драко оставляет поднос на столе и уходит в лабораторию, тем более, что кусок все равно не лезет в горло.

Работа не клеится, все валится из рук.

К вечеру среды Драко устает от работы и мыслей так, что проваливается в сон раньше, чем успевает коснуться головой подушки. Снится что-то тревожное: бесконечные коридоры и глубокие люки, ржавые, насквозь прогнившие трубы на белоснежных стенах и блестящие шпили остроконечных башен. А потом кто-то прикасается к щеке губами.

Запах Поттера Драко без труда определяет даже сквозь сон. Его губы целуют висок, затем перемещаются к уху и слегка посасывают мочку, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Его шершавая рука забирается под одеяло, на мгновение крепко сжимает бок Драко и двигается вниз, гладя оголенное бедро. 

Затем он сам влезает под одеяло, обнаженный, обжигающий жаром, мгновенно заполняя собой все пространство, все мысли и чувства. Соскучившееся тело реагирует раньше, чем Драко успевает окончательно проснуться, тянется к привычному теплу и ласкам, и Драко поворачивает голову, ища своими губами губы Поттера.

Он всегда целуется так, как никто другой, сладко, настойчиво, врываясь в рот языком, распахивая глаза, чтобы видеть лицо Драко. Его зрачки отражают свет от далеких уличных фонарей, сверкая в сумраке комнаты, как глаза кошки; Драко думает, что видит их так близко впервые, потому что впервые не закрыл глаза сам.

Мысль ленивая, уплывающая так же быстро, как и пришла; Драко уже во власти эмоций, потому что Поттер отбрасывает одеяло на пол и перемещается вниз, целуя шею, грудь, обводя языком соски, и дальше — к животу и бедрам. От каждого его прикосновения по телу прокатывается дрожь, и становится слишком мучительно тягостно в паху, чтобы продолжать лежать спокойно. Драко раздвигает бедра, зарывается ладонью в мягкие волосы Поттера и нетерпеливо нажимает на голову, призывая взять член в рот.

— Нет, — протестует Поттер так тихо, что Драко едва может разобрать короткое слово.

Поттер на секунду отстраняется, ерзает и подтягивается вверх, сжимая ногами бедра Драко. Облизывает пальцы, возится несколько секунд — а затем насаживается сверху. Стенки ануса так плотно сжимают член, что Драко кривится от легкой боли, Поттер тоже коротко охает — и начинает двигаться. Его шумное дыхание убыстряется, заводя Драко еще больше, и перерастает в протяжные стоны. Очертания его гибкого крепкого тела прекрасно видны в сумраке, Драко никак не может отвести от них взгляд, любуется каждым движением, смотрит и смотрит, не моргая, до тех пор, пока не начинает кончать.

Поттер кончает почти одновременно, заливая живот Драко теплой спермой. Сознание уплывает, в голове все перемешивается, и Драко приходит в себя только тогда, когда Поттер уже лежит рядом, лениво размазывая сперму по животу одним пальцем.

На дворе мигают и гаснут фонари: значит, время перевалило за полночь. Вокруг все погружается в мрак; Поттер ложится на плечо и обнимает одной рукой. Драко смотрит в темный потолок долгое время, прислушиваясь к равномерному дыханию у самого уха, затем замечает:

— Сегодня не суббота.

Поттер не отвечает. Может, уснул, а может, притворяется спящим. Драко закрывает глаза и тоже пытается уснуть, но сон не идет, в голове — обрывки мыслей и миллион вопросов.

— Я нашел путь туда, — говорит наконец Поттер, игнорируя замечание Драко. — Очень надеюсь на это.

Он вздыхает, слишком шумно в глубокой ночной тишине, отрывает голову от плеча Драко и подпирает ее рукой.

— Нашел того, кто согласился быть моим проводником, — негромко продолжает он, хотя Драко ничего не спрашивает. — За небольшую услугу для его друга. По-крайней мере, если удастся хоть как-то помочь Сириусу, то это будет действительно небольшая цена.

Он слишком упрям, и Драко снова начинает злиться. 

— Ты прилепишь кому-то новые руки? — язвит он. — Или голову? И сядешь за это на долгие годы, не получив ничего взамен! 

Злость требует высказать что-нибудь еще, но, к сожалению, Поттер никак не реагирует на выпад и только говорит:

— Я так и не понял, сколько у меня будет времени. Он сказал, что только Дом решает, кому открыть путь, и может не пропустить меня, даже если он его попросит. 

— Кто этот ебаный «он»?

— А может, наоборот, не выпустить никогда, или поселить там на долгие годы, или просто свести с ума. Но я не боюсь, потому что здесь меня ничего не держит. Если только, — Поттер коротко прокашливается, недолго молчит, но все-таки заканчивает: — Если только это не важно для тебя.

Даже в темноте Драко чувствует пронизывающий взгляд, скользящий по его лицу. Поттер затихает в ожидании какого-то ответа, но Драко нечего сказать. Он чертовски, больше чем когда-либо хочет, чтобы Поттер перестал сходить с ума, чтобы все стало так, как было раньше: отличный секс по субботам, обеды по четвергам и быстрый трах в подсобках время от времени. Но Поттеру явно нужен не такой ответ, а ничего большего Драко предложить не может.

Хотя уверенности в этом с каждым днем все меньше.

В конце концов, думает Драко, Поттер поймет бредовость своей затеи, и тогда все должно наладиться. С идеей со спасением Блэка можно справиться, в Мунго работают отличные колдомедики, которые решали и не такие проблемы.

— Сначала пусть проведут тебя туда, — уже спокойнее предлагает Драко. — И только потом выполняй обещание. Посмотрим, что они скажут, когда поймут, что их обман не удался.

Это — единственный путь для Поттера избежать наказания, потому что никакая слава не поможет ему, если кто-то узнает, что он задумал. А они узнают: у маглов не вырастают вдруг ноги или руки, и даже если кто-то чудесным образом встает с коляски, об этом взахлеб трубят в газетах и министерство тщательно проверяет такие случаи. Сам Поттер не силен в колдомедицине, в таком сложном деле ему придется к кому-то обратиться за помощью и добиваться ее угрозами, потому что никто в здравом уме не пойдет на такое по собственной воле. 

При всем желании он не сможет замести все следы.

Драко так и говорит и только спустя секунду понимает, что разговаривает с пустотой.

***

На работе все спокойно, и даже Уизли что-то напевает себе под нос, проходя мимо по коридору. Про Поттера никто не говорит — впервые на памяти Драко, — и никто ничего не спрашивает, словно все вообще забыли о его существовании.

Зато мысли о нем всплывают в голове ежеминутно. 

Это выводит из себя, и Драко загружает себя работой по самую макушку. Но все по-прежнему валится из рук, голова гудит непрерывно, и в конце концов прилетает вопиллер с выговором от начальства.

Но даже это не помогает сосредоточиться. Драко начинает забывать есть и пить, проводя каждую свободную минуту в библиотеках. Читает множество книг, добивается пропуска в самые запретные секции, но нигде нет никакого, даже малейшего упоминания о Доме. Среди всех статей об артефактах Арка мелькает чаще всех, но ни разу рядом с ней нет информации ни об Изнанке, ни о каком-либо доме.

Через две недели Драко аппарирует на Гриммо. Дом Поттера пуст и тих, внутри — никого, даже Кикимера, хотя Драко старательно обходит все углы и заглядывает во все ниши. Картины тоже пусты, в комнатах — ни одной колдографии и совершенно нет личных вещей, как будто кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы убрать отсюда все следы бывшего владельца. 

Драко борется с собой и уговаривает, что это все — личное дело Поттера, которое касается только его близких и друзей, но беспокойство сжирает изнутри, не давая думать ни о чем другом. Все чаще в памяти всплывают слова мальчишки на коляске, который говорил что-то про прошлое и про то, что нужно пользоваться тем, что есть, а не жалеть о потерянном, когда слишком поздно; Драко не помнит дословно, к словам мальчишки прибавляются собственные размышления, и все окончательно катится к чертям.

Драко ненавидит Дом, Поттера, мальчишек и больше всех — самого себя. Он думает, что было бы, ответь он положительно на вопрос Поттера на пороге; думает, что было бы, попроси он Поттера остаться; думает, что был идиотом, и ненавидит себя еще больше.

В понедельник оказывается, что мелкие клабберты подохли от голода, бумсланги тоже на грани смерти, и это становится последней каплей. Надо либо взять себя в руки и забыть все произошедшее, либо найти Поттера и…

Что именно «и», Драко представляет с трудом, но без сомнений выбирает второй вариант. 

Перво-наперво он идет к начальству, где выясняется, что никакого Поттера не существует в природе. На доске почета — тусклая, потекшая от набежавшей из-под потолка воды колдография, в списке авроров его имя не значится. 

Драко идет в столовую и, не раздумывая, подсаживается за стол к Уизли. Тот кривит бледные губы, морщит лоб, но на вопросы все же выдает скупые ответы: «Нет, Малфой, я такого не знаю», «Ты спятил? Мы с Гермионой со школы дружили только вдвоем», «Война? Невилл же победил», «Отвали, достал».

Драко впервые в жизни теряется так, что долго не может сдвинуться с места и просто смотрит и смотрит на ненавистное веснушчатое лицо напротив, до тех пор, пока Уизли не встает из-за стола.

Личных вещей Поттера в квартире у Драко нет, поэтому приходится вновь аппарировать на Гриммо. Разрастающаяся в груди паника мешает сосредоточиться, и в итоге Драко шагает полторы мили пешком, пряча в кармане руку с расщепленным пальцем.

На Гриммо все та же тишина.

Драко обходит комнату за комнатой, внимательно разглядывая каждую мелочь. Все чужое, ни в чем нет ни капли магии Поттера: он так и не стал частью этого дома, не почувствовал себя в нем хозяином, и каждая старая вещь все еще хранит слишком сильный отпечаток прежнего владельца. Его личных вещей действительно нет, ни одежды, ни обуви, ни даже письменных принадлежностей. Драко копошится в ящиках стола, в шкафах, в кухонных полках, с каждой минутой ощущая все большую беспомощность.

И находит свою колдографию.

Она валяется под кроватью, то ли оброненная в спешке, то ли закинутая туда от злости. У Драко нет ни одной колдографии Поттера — зачем, когда сотни его изображений мелькали в газетах, — но сейчас как никогда раньше хочется иметь такой же снимок: единственный, сделанный специально для Драко, как когда-то Драко сделал этот специально для Поттера по его просьбе.

Настроение на дне.

Драко не разрешает себе погружаться в очередную пучину ненависти, кладет колдографию на стол и активирует заклинание поиска.

***

Дома нет.

Колдография без ошибок выводит именно сюда, к знакомым пустырям, к зубчатым, похожим на расческу многоэтажным домам. Где-то лают собаки, мимо снуют люди, посреди ближайшего пустыря лежит груда досок, за спиной — трасса, но самого Дома — нет.

Все плывет перед глазами, воздух тяжелеет так, что становится трудно вдохнуть.

Нужно было поверить Поттеру с самого начала.

— С вами все в порядке, мистер? — участливо интересуется проходящая мимо древняя магла. — Вы так побледнели!

Драко отрицательно мотает головой, потом кивает на пустырь и отрывисто спрашивает:

— Тут был дом, мэм… Для магл… для детей-инвалидов. Где он?

Магла смотрит туда же, куда показывает Драко, и недоуменно поднимает брови.

— Интернат… Да его же снесли уже лет двадцать назад.

— Да нет, никогда тут ничего не было, один пустырь, — влезает в разговор магл с длинной тростью. — Но собираются строить в следующем году. Я видел проект на собрании.

— Да бог с вами!

— Именно так, мадам.

— Глупости! Я прекрасно помню, тут стоял интернат! Еще детишек на лето увозили на таких больших автобусах. А потом, говорят, у них приключилось несчастье: несколько детей впали в кому, и после этого интернат было решено…

Дальше Драко не слушает. Магл и магла постепенно теряют к нему интерес и уходят, споря о разрушено-строящемся доме. Драко не знает, что делать дальше, в душе усталость и пустота, идей нет, а палочка упорно показывает одно направление. 

И тогда поднимает голову злость.

Она рождается где-то глубоко внутри, разрастается, обжигающе течет по венам, заставляя кипеть кровь. Через минуту она уже превращается в бушующую ярость, холодную, напрочь отметающую любую логику и сомнения; Драко улыбается, смотрит на пустырь и спокойно говорит:

— Отдай его мне.

Ничего не происходит, да Драко ничего и не ждет; он кладет палочку в карман, сжимает кулаки, не чувствуя боли в истекающем кровью пальце, и так же спокойно продолжает:

— Отдай его мне — или я потрачу всю жизнь на то, чтобы уничтожить тебя. Закопаюсь в самые древние справочники, подниму всех и вся, но выясню, откуда ты такой выродился и как запихнуть тебя обратно. Отдай — и я оставлю тебя в покое. Он не нужен тебе, но он очень нужен мне. 

Вокруг становится тихо, слишком тихо для широкой улицы, заполненной машинами и людьми. Поднимается ветер; под ногой хрустит ветка, хотя только что вокруг не было ни единого живого растения.

Драко снова улыбается.

— Ты слышишь меня, — уверенно говорит он, ощущая, как гибкий побег забирается вверх по штанине, обволакивая лодыжку. — Слышишь, разумная тварь, и понимаешь, что я не шучу. Ты можешь диктовать правила внутри себя, но снаружи я — сильнее. Я найду тебя и разнесу по камешку, по каждому твоему гребанному кирпичику, сожгу все твои ебаные двери, если ты не отдашь его мне обратно. 

Побег поднимается все выше по ноге, скользя уже по бедру, к нему присоединяется еще один; Драко думает, что будет, когда они доберутся до шеи, и улыбается еще шире.

Вокруг становится зеленее, откуда-то доносится шелестящий шепот деревьев. Побеги накрывают землю живой паутиной, скользят между щелей асфальта, поглощают под собой груду досок. Ноги опутаны так сильно, что уйти уже невозможно, они стянуты побегами как цепями, но Драко и не собирается никуда уходить.

Ему не страшно, ярость слишком сильна, чтобы в душе оставалось место на другие эмоции. 

— Ты подарил ему ложные надежды, — с нескрываемой ненавистью говорит он. Волна стихийной магии пробегает по рукам, и кончики пальцев начинают искрить, опаляя побеги и заставляя их отступать вниз. — Заманил пустыми обещаниями вернуть мертвых и исправить свои ошибки. Это ведь все ложь, правда? Ты не связан с Аркой, ты — сам по себе, просто взял из его головы всю нужную информацию. Ты мог не показывать ему эти надписи, мог стать обычным домом, мог просто дать ему осмотреться и уйти — но ты не захотел, ты притворялся, что хочешь, чтобы мы испугались и оставили тебя в покое, но ты врал. Твои мальчишки… Были ли они настоящими?

Под ногами гулко дрожит земля. Драко тоже дрожит, и от ее вибрации, и от ярости. Собственная магия начинает жечь руки, но Драко не может ее остановить, она больше не подчиняется, словно злится вместе с ним. 

— Ты раскусил его, раскусил его стремление спасать всех, кого можно спасти, раскусил его любопытство и жажду нового, но зачем это тебе? Зачем он тебе, Дом? Ты любишь играть — я могу сыграть с тобой по-настоящему. Но ты вряд ли выйдешь из этой игры победителем и вряд ли выйдешь из нее вообще, потому что ты разозлил меня. Отдай его мне — или я сделаю первый ход.

Магия устает ждать. Она искрит так, что становится больно глазам, руки печет невыносимо, и в конце концов все вокруг озаряется яркой красной вспышкой. Ударная волна едва не отбрасывает назад; Драко крепко зажмуривается, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, а когда открывает глаза, видит перед собой лес.

В нос мгновенно ударяет запах травы, плесени и мокрой земли. Лес склоняется к Драко кривыми стволами сосен и колючими ветвями елей, лес шепчет что-то тревожное, передавая слова по ветру; Драко оборачивается, пытаясь найти выход из плотной ограды деревьев, и упирается взглядом в Дом.

Из груди непроизвольно вырывается хриплый выдох.

Вокруг Дома нет леса, только забор и игровая площадка с наваленными по бокам ящиками. Он выглядит новым, только вчера построенным, и запах плесени постепенно сменяется запахом свежей краски. Дом смотрит на Драко глазами-окнами на втором этаже, блестящими, прозрачными как слеза стеклами, и медленно отворяет входную дверь.

За ней темно.

Драко не знает, что это означает, не знает, что ждет внутри, но без сомнений пересекает площадку и заходит в дверь. Магия угасает, словно выплеснув наружу все накопившееся, и тут же наваливается дикая, сбивающая с ног усталость.

Но Поттер где-то там, и Драко идет дальше.

На первом этаже он даже не замедляет шаг. Все происходит не здесь, Драко не знает, откуда появилась эта уверенность, но твердо идет дальше. Лестница целая, без единой вмятины, и даже лифт гордо поблескивает новыми решетками. Драко поднимается на второй этаж, шагает вперед по коридору, мимо бесконечной череды дверей, мимо свежеокрашенных стен, и останавливается только тогда, когда видит возле очередной двери надпись:

«ПЕРЕЙДИ НА НОВЫЙ ВИТОК!»

Драко разглядывает ее с минуту, пытаясь понять, издевается ли Дом или эта надпись была тут всегда, затем толкает дверь и заходит в знакомую комнату.

Тут все так, как и было: старые парты, новый стол и хилые растения, только нет никаких мальчишек в колясках. За окном — яркое солнце, голубое небо, а на подоконнике — живой и невредимый Поттер.

Он оборачивается на шум двери, и пол уплывает из-под ног Драко.

Только сейчас он понимает, насколько на самом деле было страшно: не найти, никогда больше не увидеть, не вернуть. И как безумно он скучал.

— Привет, — удивленно произносит Поттер, легко соскакивая с подоконника. — А тебя зачем сюда прислали?

Драко не слышит, не слушает и не понимает слов, он подходит ближе, встает напротив и просто разглядывает Поттера, пытаясь успокоить бушующее в грудной клетке сердце. Поттер смотрит с удивлением, но постепенно смущается от пристального взгляда, сводит брови у переносицы и растерянно говорит:

— Зря они тебя дернули, тут ровным счетом ничего нет. Никаких магических следов, хотя я обследовал дом с подвала до чердака… Ложная тревога. Уж не знаю, что они тут засекли, но магического фона… Да что с тобой, Малфой?!

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Драко, и эти слова вырываются так просто, словно он произносил их уже сотни раз. — Я люблю тебя, Поттер. И хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной.

Тот теряется. Теряется так, что Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя на пунцовый румянец, заливающий щеки бравого аврора, и на округляющиеся до невероятных размеров глаза. Впрочем, через несколько секунд Поттер приходит в себя: он пожимает плечами, чешет затылок, переминается с ноги на ногу, пялится в пол, затем — на Драко, широко улыбается и отвечает:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты пришел сюда, чтобы мне это сказать, или тебя все-таки прислали на подмогу?

И тогда до Драко доходит. Он смотрит за спину Поттера, за окно, во двор, где нет никакого леса, где редкие деревья вяло качают голыми ветвями, где земля еще только оправляется от зимнего холода и начинает постепенно покрываться робкой зеленью. Он смотрит на Поттера, довольного жизнью, цветущего, без следа черных синяков под глазами, такого, каким он был раньше, смотрит на свою руку без единой царапины, и почему-то в первую очередь думает о том, что нужно не забыть покормить клаббертов.

Стена у окна слегка чернеет; размазанные поначалу пятна постепенно складываются в какое-то слово, становясь все ярче на фоне серой краски. Драко прищуривается, качает головой и приказывает одними губами:

— Не смей.

И Дом подчиняется. Пятно превращается в кривую полоску, очень напоминающую улыбку, а затем стена вновь становится самой обычной серой стеной в скучном учебном классе.

И Драко все-таки не выдерживает и смеется.


End file.
